AfterDark Rendezvous Twincest!
by Princess Ramen-8018
Summary: My first fanfic! What happens when they get a little to happy on there way home? I don't know, but never let Kaoru make the first move! Haha, sucky summary! Just read it please. Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club!


_**After Hours Rendezvous (Twincest)**_

It was 6 o'clock. The twins Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin were being driven home from Ouran High to their mansion, about an hour's drive away, in their limo. In the back, the two boys sat, staring at each other. Finally, one of them speak.

"Oh Kaoru, what a long day." Hikaru says as he loosens his brother's tie. Hikaru was the elder twin, but a little less mature than his sibling. "I just can't wait to get home." Kaoru looks down at his loosened tie with a sexual look in his eyes and begins to unbutton his own shirt.

"Why yes Hikaru, I'm worn out." says Kaoru, as he puts his hand on his brother's beautiful face. He was the younger twin and has a higher maturity level, unlike his older brother. His hand slowly slid down from his brother's face down to his length. Hikaru began to giggle in ecstasy. Kaoru then began to unfasten his brother's seatbelt as well as his pants. Hikaru grabbed his twin's face and began to kiss him passionately, but softly. Hikaru broke the kiss.

"Kaoru," he said with hidden lust in his voice. " I'm feeling really…_happy_…" He winked with the lick of his lips and gave him a short, but fiery kiss.

"As do I, brother." Kaoru whispers, breaking apart the kiss.

"What shall we--" Hikaru's train of thought was gone when his twin had grabbed hold of his length and began stroking it. He was in immoral shock to feel such a dirty act of lust from his allegedly innocent, younger reflection. His moaning started off quietly, a bare whisper. After a while, it becomes a more louder moan, audible outside of the limo. As his brother strokes his length, he arched his back and watched the flashes of street lights and store signs. He closed his eyes. The stroking began more intense than before.

He straightened his back, meeting eye height with his brother. Still moaning, he pressed his face against Kaoru's bare chest. He tilted his head up slightly and began sucking his twin's nipple. His eyes opened wide and he removed himself from his twin's chest. He's still moaning to the strokes. He managed to speak between his breaths.

"Mum…and daddy? They…wouldn't wanna…see…us like…this…" His tone in his voice sounded that he was concerned, his eyes says otherwise. His eyes had this dirty, sexy look, like he was really apathetic of what their parents would've said. Kaoru said nothing. It was silent. He looked up to Kaoru, who was looking out the window and all of the flashing lights. Although he was facing a different direction, his hand motions stayed persistent. Hikaru was feeling tense, the look on his face showing that he was just about to burst into flames. '_What is Kaoru thinking of. It's too fucken qu--_'

"Hey, driver man, go back around to the Holiday Inn!" yells Kaoru, blowing off Hikaru's train of thought for the second time. Apparently, he saw a Holiday Inn while Hikaru was lost in thought and moaning out of control. At the sight of the Inn's bright, neon sign, Kaoru let go of Hikaru's length. He picked up his backpack from the floor between his feet and flung the limo door before it could stop. He jumped out. His shirt was still unbuttoned, and he brushed his hair motioning his twin to hurry. Hikaru opened the front zipper and grabbed a golden credit card. A MasterCard. He put the card in his mouth and grabbed his backpack that sat next to him and slid out the limo. He grabbed hold of his unzipped pants and closed the door behind him. The twins ran up to the glass door entrance as it automatically slid open. They skipped to the front desk and started ringing the bell. Hikaru had already slid the credit card in and made the transaction before the desk man turned around. The man had 'astonishment' written all over his face; we would not expect to see two sex-driven adolescents who know how to make transactions. '_What the bloody hell?_' was the only thing in the desk man's mind.

"Hurry up and give us the damn room keycard, front counter dude!" the twins screamed in lustful anger. The man snapped out of his blank, astonished face and gave them the keycard.

"The room number is on the--" The two were off to the elevator before he could finish his sentence. The desk man had the '_what the fuck?_' face. He noticed Hikaru. You can see his boxers from behind as he sees them at the elevator, pressing the button as if zombies were chasing them.

"Second floor!" Hikaru said, standing in the elevator. The door closes. Kaoru takes the credit card from Hikaru, puts it into his pocket, and leans in to give his beautiful twin a quick, fiery kiss. The '_ding!_' noise made Kaoru retreat as the elevator door opened. Hikaru gave a tug of his pants to pull them up, and walked out of the elevator, his brother followed. "Room 203!" Hikaru pants. He gasps. He almost tripped over his falling pants.

Several doors later, they come upon a room that has '_203_' screwed into the door in golden numbers. They slid the keycard into the slot that latched the door; the door made a '_click_' noise. They twisted the knob and walked in panting. Kaoru leaned against the wall as Hikaru went looking for the room. The room had a huge king-sized bed. Hikaru dropped his backpack, as well as the grip on his pants, and leaned over the edge of his bed. His pants fell to the floor and his boxers were very near close to falling.

"Oh shit!" Hikaru screamed as his boxers fell to the ground and a finger entered his ass. He turned around to see his brother with a menacingly sexy look in his eyes as his finger goes in and out of his '_entrance_'. "Oh Kaoru! You couldn't have wait a min--" Hikaru moaned-almost screaming-as his brother entered not one, but two fingers, in his _entrance_. Kaoru begins to forcefully push in his fingers harder. Hikaru's hips began to move to the beat of his brother's finger pumping. Eventually, his fingers took one more push before sliding his fingers out of his _entrance_. Kaoru put his anally juiced fingers in his mouth and sucked on them. '_Oh thank goodness, it's finally fucken ov--_' His train of thought was gone once again, and was replaced be his own yelp of ecstasy.

Kaoru had inserted his length in side of his twin's _entrance. _Hikaru began to scream so high-pitched, he himself couldn't hear it. But the dog in the next room over could. Kaoru put his finger in his brothers mouth to muffle his screaming. He was moaning, and the vibrations of his moaning on his finger made him go faster. He also went harder. Hikaru bit down on his brother's finger, which made his brother go even faster as well as harder. Hikaru then grabbed his own length and began to stroke himself. It put him on such a level of ecstasy, not even the horniest guy in all of Tokyo could reach it. Kaoru pushed in harder and grabbed hold of his brother's gorgeous, short, yellow-orange hair and pulled it back. Hikaru arched his back yelping like a sick puppy as his twin pumped him up a few more times. He felt his brother coming inside of his _entrance_. Kaoru took one more pump as he slid his length out of his brother, dripping of his '_residue_', all over the silk blankets.

"It's my turn now, Kaoru! You've been doing me for the past twenty minutes!" Hikaru finally shot out.

"Okay, okay!" Kaoru mumbles. He thought about how he said they'd been fucking for twenty minutes. He looked at the clock on the dresser near the head of the large bed. He backs up and allows his brother to get up. He takes off his long-unbuttoned shirt as well as his pant's and boxers. He climbs up on the center of the bed and opens his legs. Hikaru climbs up and inserts his length in Kaoru's _entrance_. Kaoru had already let out a loud moan, for his brother's length had easily slid in to his ass. He leaned in and gave his brother a long, passionate, but fiery kiss before he started to pump his brother. The moans started load to begin with for Hikaru had such an easy time getting into his brother's entrance.

"Can you…do as good….as I can…or even better….than I can…?!" Kaoru moaned between breaths. Hikaru took that as a challenge, and began to pump him…harder, better, faster, stronger. He started slow, but harder. Kaoru grabs a tight grip on the sheets. Hikaru told a strong hold on his brother's hips and went faster. His brother begins to buck and screams as loud as his vocals could let him. Hikaru picks up a pattern: fast, slow, and hard. He grabs his brother's length and begins to stroke it. He kept at it, keeping his pattern and stroked with the pattern. Kaoru finally screams and starts coming right in Hikaru's hand. After that, he started coming inside of his brother. He took in a few more pumps, leaned in to his brother for another long and passionate kiss, and rolls over next to his limp, wet twin on the super wet bed. They didn't mind at all.

They both panted as Kaoru said, "What time is it?"

"Umm, 6:30, why?"

They both shot up and yelled, "OH SHIT!"

They got off the bed and scrambled for their clothes. They both jumped all around trying to but their boxers and pants on. Kaoru slipped on one sleeve of his shirt and threw his backpack on. He felt his pocket to make sure he still had the credit card. Hikaru just threw on his backpack and grabbed his shirt in his hand. They ran out of the door down to the elevator. Kaoru pressed the down button like his life depended on it. When it opened, he step in behind his brother. It _dinged_ and they exited the elevator. They threw the roomkey at the front desk man, and dashed for the glass doors. Their limo was still out front, the driver asleep. They jump in and slammed the door to wake up the driver.

"To Ouran!" He backed up and drove off. The traffic was oddly clear, but neither twin acknowledged it. They both fixed their hair as the pulled up to Ouran. As they walked on campus, the girls began to scream, for Hikaru completely forgot to put his shirt on. The girls begin to chase them so the run as fast as they could to the Third Music Room, where the Host club was held.

Upon entering the club, everyone stared quietly. Haruhi's expression was the most bizarre. The '_what the fuck?_' face. The silence finally broke when Haruhi spoke.

"Oh my gosh!' She was shocked. A sweat drop falls from her forhead. She was indefinitely staring at Hikaru who had no shirt on. The silence drifted in as quiekly as it died out. Honey, extremely shocked, was being carried by Mori. He whispered,

"Mori-sempai, Kaoru-and-Hikaru-sempai are in trouble, huh?" They glared over to Tamaki and Kyoya to see what their reaction would be. The two just looked at each other and began laughing so hard, the cried.

"You guys are fucken gay, man!!!!" Tamaki said before he continued laughing. Haruhi just stares, and a drop a blood leaks from her nose.

"You fucken incest, no, TWINCEST, sluts…" was all Haruhi could say.

_**This was my first and it definitely won't me my last!**_


End file.
